The present invention relates generally to devices for controlling the flow of fluids. More specifically, the present invention relates to fluid delivery devices.
It is known in the medical industry to administer to a patient a fluid. The fluid can be administered parenterally or enterally to the patient. Examples of some parenteral fluids include blood and blood fractions, sugar, electrolytes, osmotic solutions, and nutrient preparations. Many beneficial and therapeutic agents are delivered parenterally to avoid the digestive tract and liver.
Of course, it is known to administer directly to a patient an intravenous fluid through a drip method. To this end, an intravenous container or bag is coupled to a patient by use of a fluid conduit or tube that terminates in a needle. The needle is inserted in the patient and the bag is hung at an elevated position. Fluid then flows from the container into the patient.
A number of devices are utilized in order to control the fluid flow into the patient. These fluid flow devices can include a roller clamp which is used to restrict the diameter of the tube limiting the fluid flow through the tube into the patient.
In many situations and with certain drugs, it is necessary to exactly regulate and control the flow of drug into the patient. With certain drugs and/or patients, if the flow rate of the drugs is not accurately controlled, a beneficial agent can have severe adverse consequences on a patient. In these situations, it is not possible merely to allow the fluid to flow directly from the container into the patient, but rather, some type of infuser mechanism is necessary.
A number of such infusers are known. For example, it is known to use infusion pumps, that may include a peristaltic pump, to control the flow of the fluid through the conduit to the patient.
It is also known to utilize with infusion pumps manually actuated devices that must be manually controlled in order to regulate fluid flow into the patient.